


Undercover Investigations

by Caius



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Undercover at a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Amanda Waller sends Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers undercover at a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Investigations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odditycollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditycollector/gifts).



"Do you trust her?" Sam looked dubiously at the "Falcon" costume the nightclub had provided.

"No." Steve sighed, adjusting the "Captain America" costume over his chest. The regular dancer had not been slightly smaller in certain areas. "But Luke owed her a favor and says she's on the right side."

Sam shrugged, and slipped into his costume. "Funny thing, this covers more of my chest than the real thing used to."

Steve grinned at him fondly. "I liked those. They were so -- modern, so daring, so you."

Sam smirked and posed. "Well, maybe after we're done with the mission, I can play dress up for you -- without the dubious government agency looking over my shoulder."

Steve blushed all the way down to his star spangled thong. "Later. Maybe." He said, and then took a deep breath, bracing himself to perform.

"You guys ready?" Deadshot banged on the door once and then opened it, looking down at them critically. "Another boy vanished last night."

Steve nodded. "Of course. I understand your concern, Lawton," he said, sympathetically, and the gunman glared. "Sam?"

Sam shook his head and adjusted his costume one more time, silently checking up on Redwing where he waited in the rafters. "Ready when you are."

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation: 
> 
> So basically, Deadshot has a lot of associates (he wouldn't call them friends, that was part of the point, but.) in the sex industry. So when they started disappearing he went off to Do Something about it but it all got complicated and Amanda caught him at it and it seemed to be tied to the sort of international scullduggery she deals in.
> 
> And, well, one of the local clubs specialized in superhero themed strippers and their "Captain America" and "the Falcon" had disappeared. So Amanda called up Luke Cage (who was leading Marvel's Thunderbolts when they were doing a Suicide Squad type thing lately, so I figured he probably knew Amanda and owed her a favor) and voila.
> 
> The part where Captain and the Falcon strutting their stuff makes Amanda Waller very happy on an entirely shallow level is totally irrelevant. But a nice bonus.


End file.
